Trials of a Prince
by Sliferservant
Summary: Yami, the high prince of Hell…Yugi, the high prince of Heaven…both are given the task of destroying the other in order to take their respective thrones. What happens when they meet on Earth during a trial, and fall in love? Puzzleshipping, yaoi
1. The High Prince of Hell

_Welcome to my newest story, __Trials of a Prince. As most of you know, I promised that after the completion of Tainted Heart, this story would finally be launched. This one has been on my "to-do" list, the longest. From what I hear, everyone is really excited about this._

_Summary – Yami, the high prince of Hell…Yugi, the high prince of Heaven…both are given the task of destroying the other in order to take their respective thrones. What happens when they meet on Earth, and without knowing they are each other's target, suddenly fall for one another? Will our Princes accept their love for each other? Or will they care more for their Realm's future, and annihilate each other? Yaoi in later chapters, violent brutality, etc._

_While I may own nothing of Yugioh, I do however own our dear prince's Guardian Beasts, Aetonyx and Nedra, whom you will find out about soon enough, and also, we __all know that I own Ketegdra AND Apsara as they are my own OC's and I will not tolerate anyone stealing my OC's, if you'd like to borrow any of them, ask first._

_'Aetonyx's and Nedra's speech' -- "Everyone else's speech"_

_Warnings: Possible rape, blood, yaoi, possible yuri in the future, character death, brutal violence etc. so if any of these bother you, I suggest you back out now._

------------------------

Trials of a Prince

Chapter 1 – The High Prince of Hell

The thunderous echoing of four clawed hooves tearing away at a molten surface were heard by only two individuals, the creature whom said hooves belonged to and the rider mounted atop its back.

This creature appeared absolutely terrifying to all those who did not know who or what this beast was or belonged to.

Jet black hair covered the creature from head to feet, dark crimson streaks visible here and there along the muscle ridges rippling over its muscular body. Sharpened claws tipped the pointed hooves on its feet, each carrying a charred burned look from running through countless molten rivers, climbing volcanic mountainsides, or just tearing away at the ground beneath it.

Strenuous grunts rose from the almost equine looking creature as it continued rapidly putting the vast burning wasteland behind it. Mane of blazing crimson flames ran along its neck, ending just above its upper back, and a tail blazing just as fiercely as its mane, rolled out behind it as it ran further and picking up the pace.

Flames erupted from the beast's nostrils it time with its grunts as it pulled every ounce of strength it had to run at its very top speed. Razor sharp fangs grinding together as it bared its teeth in physical exertion. Its golden blazing eyes narrowed further as it seemed unsatisfied with its performance thus far and after snorting loudly, dug its clawed feet into the ground deeper to propel itself forward, speeding up even more.

The rider sitting upon the creature's back gripped its mane tighter as more speed was gained, leaning forward enough to help push his mount in the direction they were heading. Wild tri-colored hair consisting of a deep ebony base with a charred crimson edge and smoked goldenrod bangs were blowing out behind as they rushed ahead. Fierce blazing crimson eyes narrowed slightly against the wind nipping at his face and exposed tanned skin.

The rider had a very lithe slim form, so as not to weigh his creature down, sharply clawed bare feet were locked in place to stay atop his mount. Tight black leather pants covered his waist down, while a tight black leather shirt clung to his built upper body. Matching leather fingerless gloves covered his hands, as a single gold band was on both of his upper arms. Lastly, a gold choker was wrapped around his neck with a small pentagram charm hanging from it. This was a royal family heirloom, which he carried proudly.

Both rider and creature looked ahead as they were quickly approaching a volcanic mountainside, fresh molten lava seeping out over the opening at the peak and slowly pouring down toward the base.

While running across the already burned and still burning landscape, anything that came within close proximity of the duo just reignited and burst into flames once again, charred plant life, bone remains of habitants and wildlife that had perished were scattered throughout the terrain. What seemed strange about the remains however, is the bones looked as though the flesh had been burned away by a massive explosion. There were black rings of soot surrounding them and they seemed to be buried in a slight depression, no doubt created by the force of what ever brought about their demise.

The duo appeared unconcerned as they rushed ahead toward the mountain.

As they were about to reach the base, the rider held on tightly to the creature's mane to brace himself for the next move.

The creature leapt up onto a slick ledge, but by using its clawed hooves to dig into the surface, allowed it to stand in place long enough to search the slope and find the next possible ledge to help it ascend higher. After finding one, used its back legs to push itself upward and using the front ones to climb up and plant its feet firmly before repeating the same process. After a few jumps and leaps, the duo reached the peak at last.

After running the perimeter of the outer edge, the rider roughly pulled back on the mane of the creature, causing the beast to rear up on its hind legs, and emitting a rather loud high pitched growl that seemed as though it echoed throughout the area. Flames rushing through the creature's nostrils as it reared in a circle, blazing clawed hooves clawing wildly at the air, as the rider continued to hold on tight to his beast.

When the beast's cry died down, silence fell once again save for the panting of both rider and mount and the crackling of the burning world around them. The creature turned his head from side to side as if in search of something, as the rider did the same as he searched the sky for their target.

After a few moments of looking, the creature turned his head to look back at his rider and snorted to gain the other's attention. The rider gave his undivided attention to the creature beneath him. The creature began talking to his rider through a mind link.

'My Prince, it would appear as though she is not here at this time.'

The Prince heard the message clearly in his mind, and just smirked slightly and looked back to the sky, searching again before he responded,

"She is here, I sensed her as soon as we entered her territory."

'My Prince, perhaps we should look for her elsewhere?'

The rider gave an almost annoyed look to his creature,

"Will you please stop putting 'My Prince' at the beginning of all of your sentences?"

The creature turned his head to look at his rider more closely,

'But My Prince…'

"Stop saying that, my name is Yami, and I have told you countless times to address me as such."

The creature growled lightly in defeat,

'Very well Yami, but shall we search for Ketegdra elsewhere?'

Yami stopped looking through the sky and slowly nodded his head,

"Yes Aetonyx, I really need to speak with her as soon as possible, and to do that, we must find her first, but I can sense she is not far from here."

The beast, known as Aetonyx, nodded and began slowly walking to the edge of the peak and looking down, snorted again and stepped back and turning around, walked back to the large opening leading into the volcano's core and turned around again, facing the edge he looked down moments before and after a moment of preparation, started a fast run toward the edge, Yami gripping Aetonyx's mane tightly as he knew what he was going to do and didn't hesitate not once.

Upon reaching the edge, Aetonyx planted his front feet on the edge of the peak and after planting his hind feet right beside them, pushed and launched himself forward as hard as he could and after they were clear of the volcano, Yami let go of Aetonyx's mane and threw his hands into the air, keeping his legs locked in place so he wouldn't fall.

Aetonyx pulled his feet underneath him and he seemed to contract his spine, and as he kicked his feet back out, two large leathery black wings with visible crimson veins running throughout, erupted from the beast's back and spread out as the creature kicked itself up, catching the current and carrying them up higher. Upon reaching the ideal height, Aetonyx leveled himself and began flying forward, searching the skies once again.

Yami gripping the blazing mane again, searched on as he all of a sudden got this dreading feeling that came from no where and he could not quite place what the problem could possibly be. Aetonyx sensed his prince's concern and looked back at him as he flew on.

'Yami? Are you alright my prince?'

Yami looked at him and gave a small smile,

"Nothing to worry about, let us keep looking."

Aetonyx looked forward and sped up, aware of his prince's concern but knew that Yami knew what he was doing.

----Not far off----

"Where is that little brat?! We were not that far behind him before him and that blazing chunk of flesh took off!"

An older male was stomping his frustration as he paced back and forth, losing his temper and cussing loudly, as two younger males just stood there and watched their leader as he vented for a bit.

"Calm down sir, the prince is bound to come back this way. We can grab him then, simple, nothing to worry about."

The older guy stopped dead in his tracks and looked back at the one who said that, and all but growled angrily.

"It is NOT simple! The prince has that hellfire guardian of his, and that thing is a pain in the ass to deal with! The only person it will let near it is the damn high prince!"

The other male decided to speak up,

"Sir, the prince was going to have the beast with him when we were told to follow him, we should have been prepared to take the beast and the prince as well."

The leader gave a devious smirk as he looked at both of the younger boys and walked back over to his horse, a plain black stallion and pulled several arrows out of his pack and detached his crossbow from his saddle, quickly loading it.

"These will surely take care of the brat and his pet, the poison in the tips was a gift from his Majesty's brother, who has some connections with the black market as well as knowledge of his own of the dark magic of this world."

Both boys gave a shocked expression, they knew that the poison in those arrows was forbidden and never to be used, and the King's brother was planning on capturing the heir to the throne and force him to carry out his will. But they didn't realize their employer was desperate enough to use the forbidden magic to do so.

The leader looked to them again and gestured for them to prepare their crossbows too, both immediately shook their heads and protested,

"Sir, we can't use those! Those are forbidden and you know it, if the King finds out, we are as good as dead!"

"But the King won't find out, as soon as we capture the prince, he will meet with an unfortunate accident, leaving the prince broken and vulnerable, and after his title has been turned over to the boss, the prince will die, and the new King will forgive us for using the forbidden magic, everything works out."

Both still shook their heads and began getting back on their horses, and ready to turn back, the leader shouting loudly,

"Where are you going!? If you leave now, you will be walking away from the biggest pay day ever!"

Both shook their heads and took off at a fast run, leaving the leader alone.

After a long string of loud curses and angered yells and screams, the guy calmed down enough and composed himself and readied himself for what he had to do. He had to find a way to somehow take down the prince's beast so he could capture the prince without being torn apart by his guardian in the process.

He prepared his crossbow, and got himself positioned in a lone trench in the middle of the burning wasteland where the prince was last seen rushing through on Aetonyx. He stayed hidden and waited just like before but even more excited as now he could claim the whole reward when he succeeded in capturing the prince.

----Back with Yami and Aetonyx---

Aetonyx was searching intently as he continued flying ahead, Yami doing the same.

'Yami, are you sure you felt Ketegdra's presence? Neither of us can seem to locate her'

"She is here, I know she is, and I have to speak with her, my trial is quickly approaching, and I am allowed two individuals to accompany me, and I need to ask for her help."

'You know Ketegdra has no patience for anyone aside from you, how will she be able to help assist you during your trial?'

"You and Ketegdra are two of the very few I can trust with my life, and to become King, I have to pass, and to pass I need all the help and power I can attain, I feel as though she will be a powerful addition to our team."

Aetonyx nodded, understanding his prince's logic, and continued searching more carefully. He knew his prince was concerned about his upcoming trial, and was very intent and determined to pass it. So he was determined to help him accomplish his goal.

Unbeknownst to either Aetonyx or Yami, one of the people planning his downfall lie in wait for their arrival.

The leader of the thugs whom had followed the prince was carefully keeping himself hidden so as not to alert his prey when they approached. Upon hearing the familiar sound of Aetonyx's wings beating against the air, he quickly sat up and readied his aim.

Setting his finger on the trigger, and narrowing his eyes in concentration, he carefully waited for the exact moment to strike, he would first take down Aetonyx and deal with the prince afterwards, his plan couldn't fail, he could easily overpower the young prince, and without his guardian to help him, this would be easy.

Yami was wondering where in the Hell could Ketegdra be, he sensed her aura and her immense power nearby, so why couldn't they find her? Aetonyx was having no more than luck than him.

Both were lost in thought when they heard a very faint yet sharp twang, both perked their heads up and before either of them could deduce where the sound came from, the sound of tearing flesh was heard before the loud screeching howl of Aetonyx shattered the silence.

Yami held on tightly to Aetonyx's mane when he felt his mount suddenly buck wildly, and screeching louder. Yami tried his best to look through the rapid movement to see what had happened, and all he saw was the unmistakable sight of blood pouring from a wound, but couldn't see what had caused it, and while trying to find it, his legs lost their grip around Aetonyx and he fell off, plummeting toward the ground.

Aetonyx was howling in so much pain to realize his prince had fallen, and after a few moments, he felt his muscles tightening and not responding, and unable to control his wings, he began losing altitude and falling toward the ground, same as his prince.

Yami however, seeing he was falling, quickly flipped around and wrapped his arms around himself, a bright red light began shining and surrounding his upper body, before a burst of flames erupted from his back, revealing two red emblazoned wings. Spreading them widely, he caught a draft and slowed his decent slightly and dropped to the ground, landing harshly on his feet, wincing slightly from the impact.

After a moment to recover, Yami looked up to find Aetonyx, when he heard the loud thud of his guardian colliding with the ground and turning toward the noise, he saw Aetonyx's body crashing to a stop, and quickly rushed over to help him.

Yami dropped to his knees as he started searching over Aetonyx's body to see what happened, when he noticed there was an arrow embedded in his upper left leg. That is what caused so much pain, and he wondered why his guardian wasn't moving, and upon closer inspection, he saw the muscles beneath the jet black hair twitching and jerking, like he was trying to move but was unable.

"Aetonyx! What happened?"

All Aetonyx responded with was a pathetic growl, arising more concern in the young prince.

Yami was getting worried, who knows what was happening to Aetonyx, he had never seen anything like this before, nothing has ever been able to bring on full paralysis in his guardian before, and even worse, where was the person that launched the attack at them?

"Aww, did I hurt the little prince's pony?"

Yami quickly turned around to see a big burly guy with a crossbow in his hands, and knew he was the one that hurt Aetonyx, and stood up and faced him with an angered look on his face.

"Who are you!?"

The guy just grinned darkly and started slowly advancing on Yami, causing the young prince the slowly step back keeping distance between them. Aetonyx the whole time was trying to regain control over his body to protect Yami, and failing horribly.

Yami kept a firm composure while keeping distance between him and his opponent, one would take his stepping back as a gesture of fear or intimidation, but no, Yami, as the prince and heir to the throne of Hell, always kept his strong guard up front.

"You '_do_' know who I am right?" Yami all but growled as he kept himself at a safe distance.

"Oh I know '_exactly_' who you are little prince," was the response.

Yami smirked slightly, "Then surely you know that by threatening me, the high prince, you are asking for death?"

A dark chuckle rose from the guy's throat.

"I would have to disagree, you see, my services have been employed for the sole purpose of stripping you of your place in line for the throne."

The young prince's eyes widened slightly at what he had heard, someone had hired this guy to capture him and prevent him from taking his father's place as the King of Hell. But who was plotting against the royal family?

Lost in his thoughts, the man moved slightly closer to the distracted prince, causing Yami to focus back on the situation at hand and raise his guard back up and never letting the guy within attacking range of him.

Yami watched as the guy reloaded his crossbow, and aimed it at Yami's chest.

Yami grinned. "You honestly think you can strike me now that I am on to your plan?"

An evil smirk crossed the thug's face. "Who said anything about striking '_you_'?"

In an instant, the guy twisted on his heel and aimed the crossbow for Aetonyx!

Yami panicked and without even thinking began to sprint back to Aetonyx's side when the guy turned once again back toward Yami and shot the crossbow, causing Yami to skid to a rapid halt and jump back, dodging before the arrow could catch his leg. However in that moment of quick thinking to avoid being struck by the arrow was all the guy needed to tackle the young prince to the ground.

Before Yami could react to the guy running at him, he experienced what felt like a brick wall run right into him, the guy grabbed the prince around his waist and slammed him into the ground, knocking the wind out of him, causing him to gasp slightly from loss of breath.

The guy stood back up to watch as Yami slowly tried to sit up and catch his breath before harshly back kicking the prince in the face with his bare foot, claws racking across Yami's right cheek, leaving five thin scratch marks in its stead. After Yami's left cheek collided with the ground from the brute force of the impact, he began to feel warm thin streams of blood oozing from his injuries and wiped the back of his hand against his face, smearing the crimson blood on his cheek before more started rising out of the cuts.

Yami sat up slightly before he caught out of the corner of his eye, the guy running at him again, no doubt planning the knock the wind out of him again, but Yami was prepared this time, he quickly turned his front toward the guy and right at the last moment, Yami fell backwards and threw his clawed feet into the air, catching the falling assassin in the chest, and after clenching his toes, digging his claws deeper into the flesh, raised his legs up and back, kicking the guy behind him, a loud gasp of pain coming from the guy.

After hearing the thud of the guy's body hitting the ground, Yami kicked his legs up and under him, jumping back onto his feet and turned around where the guy landed to see he wasn't there!

A brief moment of shock before Yami felt a sharp pain strike him in his right side, causing the young prince to yell out in pain before falling to his knees, and gripping the pained area to feel more of his warm blood pouring from another wound.

Yami saw a bloodied dagger laying on the ground not far from where he was, it must have been thrown at him while he took that moment to look for the guy.

Wincing from the pain in his side and his face, Yami couldn't have prepared himself for the next attack.

A clawed foot dug into the prince's back, roughly pushing him face-first into the ground, after a grunt of pain, he tried getting up before he felt his arms being pulled behind his back almost dislocating them with the unnecessary force, and he felt cold sharp metal touching his wrists.

Now beginning to panic, Yami struggled uselessly as the guy continued binding the young prince's hands behind his back with thick barbed wire, causing the pointed ends to bite painfully into his wrists, causing the prince to wince from the pain.

After his wrists were secured, Yami felt an uncomfortable weight in his back from where the guy had buried his knee into, keeping him pinned in place, and seconds later felt the guy's hot moist breath on the back of his neck, making him cringe.

Yami struggled more when he felt the guy's rough hand slide underneath the back of his shirt and moving up his back, which caused the barbed wire to bite even deeper in his wrists, making deep red circular cuts in its wake.

The guy ghosted his lips over Yami's neck, moaning lustfully at the prince's intoxicating scent, feeling his lower regions getting a little excited, he whispered huskily in Yami's ear.

"The boss never said I couldn't have a little fun with the prince before bringing him back, and you look so damn hot tied up like that."

Yami instinctively struggled even more trying to get away from this madman, and as soon as he felt the knee in his back move, he felt the guy grab his ankles, and harshly twisted them flipping the young prince on his back and drug him underneath his larger body, causing Yami too look up in fear.

The guy pushed his hands down on Yami's shoulder's and lowered his head to the prince's lips to silence his screams before he ripped his innocence from him.

But not before Yami realized what was going to happen and yelled out the first thing that came to his mind, the name of '_the_' most feared creature in Hell…

"KETEGDRA!!!"

The guy pulled his head back a bit at the loud scream and quickly moved to shut him up before a loud deep high pitched roar echoed throughout the realm followed by a deep shattering rumble, that shook the very ground they stood on.

The guy looked around fearfully, knowing exactly what the prince what just done, he quickly jumped up off the prince and began to run for his dear life, while Yami turned onto his side and looked back at the massive volcano him and Aetonyx had stood on not that long ago.

Flames and lava were bursting out of the opening of the volcano, creating earth quaking rumbles, that same high pitched roar still echoing loudly, before a massive black form crashed its way through the opening, magma and lava sliding and falling off the form as it rose higher until it was completely emerged from the peak.

Yami watched on as the black form, suddenly unwrapped itself, two large wings thrusting out to either side of the creature as a spiked head shot up toward the sky, and opening its massive jaws to send a devastating roar over the land.

The last traces of lava and flames slid off the creature, not effecting it in the slightest, revealing onyx black scales, with dark purple shadows and dark crimson flames rising from between them, razor sharp claws and talons adorning the feet and forearms, blade-like teeth with burning lava dripping from them, blood red eyes glowing fiercely through the darkness.

The massive dragon lowered its head and searched for the one who had called her name, and upon locating Yami, seeing him bound on the ground, her eyes darted to the fleeing figure the one who had done this to her dearest friend.

Blood lust eyes narrowed dangerously before throwing her head back roaring loudly once again before using her wings to catch the current and started to give chase at an alarming speed, this chase wouldn't last much longer, much like the life of the one who dared to target the prince of Hell.

This shadow dragon would be the last thing this man would ever see…

------------------

There it is, after months of procrastination, the first chapter is complete! And about damn time too, sorry to all my readers who have been waiting for an update of any shape form or fashion, and I shall be updating Heaven's Shadow shortly as well as beginning my other new fic, a yuri fic that is still untitled until I find one lol

Thank you all for reading and NOT shooting me for taking so long, I hope you enjoyed this and will come back for the next chapter and thank you everyone for your support and patience.


	2. Punishment for Treason

_This story is off to such a wonderful start, that I just had to begin working on the second chapter. I thank you all for your interest and support. I really appreciate it. There is much more drama and action to come, and there will not be a dull moment, not for our prince and his guardians._

_I now give you chapter two of Trials of a Prince._

_Warnings: More blood, gore, death and pain to come, as well as the yaoi I promised, and possible Yuri, time and my attitude will tell._

_Again, Aetonyx, Ketegdra, Apsara (will be appearing) and Nedra (will be appearing) are all my OC's and I will not tolerate anyone taking them without permission._

----------------

Chapter 2 – Punishment for Treason

The panicked rapid breathing of a poor soul tearing across the wasteland was drowned out by the fierce angered roars of the creature that was emitting them. Its harsh tones could be clearly identified as rage and normally this level of pitch and tone was only heard when the predator was ready to take down its prey.

The guy whom had targeted the high prince was now fleeing in terror, futile as his efforts would prove, for no one had ever escaped the wrath of Hell's great shadow dragon, nor was it going to start now.

The guy heard the wind whipping underneath the dragon's wings as it beat in sync with the air currents, giving it perfect flexibility of its body and guaranteeing the chances of a strike.

The guy lowered his head as he continued running as fast as his body could carry him, his lungs were burning from his erratic breathing as were his legs from pulling every ounce of strength in him trying his best to outrun the beast hot on his trail.

Yami, still bound on the ground where he was left, watched the massive shadow of the dragon fly over him and watched as it began its descent ready to annihilate its target.

The dragon, roaring loudly as it closed the distance between itself and the fleeing mortal, pulling and stretching its hind legs forward, extending its talons widely, and upon hearing the roar and it sounding so close, the guy turned his head and in his split second reaction to seeing the great beast right there, he dove forward, dodging the fatal blow that would've been dealt if he had not ducked, but he didn't escape unscathed.

The dragon's hind talons had caught him right in the back of the shoulder blades, leaving deep slashes as his skin was ripped from the back of his shoulders to his upper chest, causing blood to spurt out of the wounds and making the guy yell out painfully and loudly as he gripped his shoulders tightly with what strength he had left.

The dragon, after realizing she did not have the pathetic excuse of an opponent in her grip, growled deeply and she thrusted her wings forward and twisting her hind legs back, spinning her massive form completely around and beat her wings, quickly rushing toward the poor fool again, and this time she would not miss.

The guy looked up, seeing the dragon had turned around and was coming back for him rolled over on his stomach and slowly started crawling away knowing he was finished.

The dragon just before she got to the guy, kicked her body upwards, and just dropped from the sky, letting her full weight coming crashing down on the guy's legs with a quaking thud, followed by a pained shriek of pain as bones were being shattered and blood gushing out where the dragon's talons had pierced the man's skin.

The screams only increased in volume as the dragon slowly and torturously twisted her claws, ripping the man's wounds open further, causing more blood to pour freely, staining the ground, as she merely looked down on him, a demented satisfying grin playing across her scaled face.

Yami watched from a safe distance as the dragon unleashed her wrath upon his attacker, not feeling the least bit sympathetic for him. Yami could only imagine what would have happened had Ketegdra not heard his call.

Yami was thrown back into focus of the moment when he heard Ketegdra growl loudly, jerking her legs backwards, shredding the skin even more, blood dripping off her claws, the guy hopelessly using his elbows to pull his feeble and broken body away from the thing tearing him apart.

Ketegdra growled lowly, eyes solely focused on her prey, head lifting ever so slightly as she continued watching the guy pitifully fighting against his fate. After her patience had diminished once again, her eyes flashed a deadly red as she raised herself up, and crashed her fore legs into the ground, thrusting her head forward, erupting a high pitched roar, pitch getting higher and harsher as though she was roaring with every ounce of rage coursing through her.

Ketegdra jumped forward, as the guy miraculously rolled out of the way just before she smashed all of her feet into the very spot he just occupied, but within the same moment, Ketegdra merely slid her claws sideways, turning her body toward his own broken one, thrusting her head forward and opening her jaws, clasping them on either side of the guy's waist, making him yell loudly as he felt every fang and tooth pierce through his skin and into his organs, blood flowing from the numerous wounds.

Jerking her head up, widening the punctures, she opened her jaws, propelling his body into the sky, to have it fall ungracefully toward the ground, much like Yami had done earlier, only there wasn't going to be a softened impact.

Ketegdra bared her teeth, watching as the body fell, and when it reached the perfect height, she rapidly spun around on her back legs, whipping her tail around, and extending the twin blades on either side of the tip of her tail, she slashed the blades straight through the guy's falling corpse, from his left shoulder to his right side causing it to split in two pieces, the sickening smack of raw flesh colliding with the ground echoed through the silence.

Blood dripping off the blades of her tail, Ketegdra kicked off the ground, taking to the skies again, grinding her teeth together, she took in a deep breath, and slightly opening her mouth, causing bright molten lava to start sliding between her teeth and down her jaws, a deep rumbling growl evident in her voice.

She opened her jaws wider revealing a solid mass of magma constructing itself, darkened black shadows began slowly rising between her scales and twisting around her body, forging into the fireball forming in her mouth causing black veins to crawl inside the bright molten sphere as it grew larger still.

Ketegdra suddenly threw her head back and jolted her head down toward where the ripped corpse of her target lay and unleashed the fireball from her jaws with immense force, a blazing trail of fire flaring out behind as it crashed toward the ground.

The blast hit the ground with such power, the remains of the body had been burned into oblivion, and the recoil of the shot rose up and blazed out in a pure wall of hellfire breaking and quaking the terrain as it tore its way through the wasteland carrying with it the ashes of the one whom had once been alive in its raging current.

Yami had watched in awe as the shadow dragon's fire wrecked complete destruction upon the land and as the sparks and tremors of its attack began dying down. Looking up to the sky to see Ketegdra hovering in her position momentarily before rolling over on his side and trying his best to undo the wire binding his hands, causing the barbed tips to dig into his wrists some more, making the young prince wince painfully.

Ketegdra looked to the struggling form on the ground and slowly flapped her wings and descending to land softly before Yami, retracting her wings, folding them behind her back. Yami looked into her eyes, silently asking for help which she understood perfectly. Taking her tail she took the tip and opened the twin blades and gently slipped them between his wrists careful not to cut him, and closed the blades, snapping the wires like string.

Yami pulled his wrists back in front of him, rubbing them softly, wincing at the contact, smearing the fresher blood from the cuts over the dried layer, irritating it and making Yami grit his teeth in pain. After a moment of thought, Yami jerked his head toward Aetonyx, worried about his hellfire guardian and quickly rose to his feet and ran over to him.

Regardless of the pain in his wrists, he dropped to his knees, and began gently stroking Aetonyx's mane, the flames sliding smoothly under the prince's touch, as Aetonyx nickered softly, causing a slight smile to cross the prince's face.

Ketegdra walked over to Yami and Aetonyx, claws clacking softly on the burned sandy terrain. Looking down at the fallen guardian, she watched as he tried getting up and seemed to still be suffering the after effects of the dark poison from the arrow of before, and gently slid her head against Aetonyx's chest and pushing up, allowing him to sit up and gather his composure.

Ketegdra sat down, wrapping her tail around herself, looking as Yami sat down next to Aetonyx to tend to his wounds as well as his own.

Yami looked to Ketegdra and smiled softly.

"Thank you Ketegdra, I don't know what would have happened if you had not showed up."

Ketegdra growled softly before responding.

"I would never allow such a thing to befall the one individual I can actually tolerate."

Yami chuckled softly at her choice of words, recalling what Aetonyx had said about him being the only one the great shadow dragon of Hell would tolerate.

Aetonyx was very gently flexing his muscles, trying to get the feeling back in his legs before trying to stand up and snorting loudly from the deep wound in his leg and laid back down, nuzzling the injury with the end of his nose to lessen the sting. Yami had conjured a soft blue flame in his palms before running them over his wrists, and watching as they closed his cuts and slashes, leaving very faint scars that hid themselves well under his deeply tanned skin.

Aetonyx looked to the shadow dragon and began speaking through his link,

'Ketegdra, we have been searching for you, the prince is in need of your assistance for…'

"…his upcoming trial." she finished.

'You knew of his trial already?' he asked.

"Yes, it has been a tradition for as long as Hell as existed, that if there is a prince born to take the throne, he must undergo a test to prove his worth and show he can wear the crown and rule the realm with dignity and pride."

Yami looked to Ketegdra with an interested look on his face,

"Ketegdra, does this mean you know what I must do for my trial?"

The great dragon nodded.

"Please tell me."

"The high prince, before taking the throne, must travel to the Land between Realms and seek out the heir to the realm of Heaven, and only after the heir has been eradicated, will you be able to obtain the angel's soul and upon bringing it back to prove you withstood the challenge, will the crown be passed on."

Yami gave her a questioning look.

"Wait, I don't understand, travel to the Land between Realms? I have to go there and seek out the heir to the throne for Heaven? And after finding them, strip them of their soul and bring it back here to prove I did it?"

She nodded again.

"Why in the Hell would the heir to Heaven be in the Land between Realms?"

"Because while your trial will be taking place, as will theirs."

"They must go through this test too?"

"Yes, only instead of _you_ taking _their _soul, _they_ will be out to capture_yours_."

Yami's eyes widened in shock.

"Yami, the habitants of Heaven are not as pure hearted as you have heard, they possess a vicious side just as you possess a calm warmer side."

Yami looked down at the ground, taking all this in, now he understood why he was allowed two individuals to accompany him during his trial, to protect him and help him while the heir going against him was going to be just as determined to pass his own trail as he was to pass his.

Aetonyx noticed the concerned look on his prince's face.

'Yami, you know I shall accompany you on your trial, and I will protect you with my life and you will pass this test.'

Yami looked to his guardian and smiled softly, and looked to Ketegdra and done what he had coming searching for her for.

"Ketegdra? I am allowed a party of two to come with me, Aetonyx will be joining me, and I came to ask, if you would come with me as well?"

Ketegdra seemed unfazed by the request.

"Are you sure you want the great shadow dragon of Hell trailing behind you during your test?"

"I know it seems rather unorthodox to not have two soldiers coming with me, but I want my two most trusted companions with me, and that is you and Aetonyx."

Ketegdra growled softly.

"I will accompany you if that is what you desire Yami, however, you must keep in mind, that while in the Land between Realms, I will be assuming my human form but if I am provoked, I will strike them down with or _without_ your consent, do you understand?"

Yami nodded and smiled.

"Just promise you will try not to get us caught"

"I shall try my best, but I will not be able to make a promise."

"Good enough"

Now that it had been established who would join the prince on his trial, now they had to make final preparations because they would have to leave Hell the night after the full moon, because they were given one full month to complete their test and return with their proof that they went through with it.

"Come Yami, we must tell your father that Aetonyx and I will be coming with you, and that you apparently have someone targeting you."

Yami glanced over to where Ketegdra had thoroughly destroyed the guy whom had attacked him and cringed slightly.

"You didn't go a little overboard with that assault did you?"

Ketegdra immediately responded,

"No, anyone who targets the high prince or any of the royal family is immediately sentenced with death, as that is the highest crime in Hell and will not be tolerated, especially by the supreme guardian of the realm, I haven't attained my title and role by giving second chances to criminals.

She narrowed her eyes dangerously,

"He got what he deserved, he received his punishment for the ultimate treason and now he will not be committing it again, I can promise you that."

Yami nodded and got up and watched Aetonyx stand up slowly, able to keep his balance but he wouldn't be running again until the night to leave. So Yami, Aetonyx and Ketegdra all began the long walk back to the palace to inform Yami's father of everything that had happened during the trip.

---At the Palace of Hell---

A dark cloaked figure lie in shadows at a deserted area of the palace garden as two young yet familiar teenage boys kneeled in respect before him.

Without raising his voice or moving in the slightest, the cloaked figure began speaking in a monotone voice.

"So, you are telling me you were unsuccessful at capturing the little prince?"

The first of the boys nodded his head further,

"Yes sir, we were unaware that you were going to have us use the forbidden magic."

"Yes, I gave those arrows to you to paralyze the prince's guardian so that you would be able to easily capture Yami."

"We apologize sir, we didn't wish to be caught using them but after we left, we thought about turning back to help him bring the prince back since he seemed so sure he could succeed."

The other boy spoke up,

"But no sooner had he turned around, we heard the roar of Ketegdra, and watched as she rose from the volcano and we knew that once she unleashed attack after attack, she must have caught him and killed him."

The figure didn't appear concerned at what he had been told.

"Perhaps Ketegdra did finish off that greedy fool, he had the mindset for this mission, but not the brains for it, you merely made sure that Ketegdra has now appeared in the open, she will accompany the prince during his trial, but upon their return the next step of the plan will be put into action."

Both boys looked at him questioningly.

"The prince will turn over the throne to me, but not before I pay my dear brother a visit and settle some olden squabbles of ours."

Before either of them could ask what he meant by that, he walked off and back into the palace, leaving them alone. Just what was he planning? And just how far was he willing to go to get it?

Meanwhile in the realm of Heaven, there was quite a similar situation going on with the high prince of Heaven, but unlike Yami, this prince was not as excited about his upcoming trial, nor was his own guardians.

------------------------

Well there is chapter two, I hope you all enjoyed the utter annihilation of the guy whom had tried to harm our dear prince of Hell. There is much more destruction to come, so stay tuned and see what happens next.

How will the prince of Heaven react to the upcoming trial? Will the one behind Yami's capture try his old tricks again? What will happen when the two princes meet in the Land between realms?

Please review and let me know what to think


	3. The High Prince of Heaven

_I am glad everyone has loved the first two chapters thus far. Now that we all know about our High Prince of Hell, it is now time to meet our High Prince of Heaven._

_There should not be anything too horribly bad in this chapter and if there is, depending on what runs through my mind as I write the chapter, then you should have paid attention to the warnings beforehand._

_I do own my OC's Ketegdra, Apsara, Nedra and Aetonyx so do not take them or use them without my permission._

_With that said, I give you chapter 3 of Trials of a Prince._

---------------------------

Chapter 3 – The High Prince of Heaven

Softened amethyst eyes were cast toward the ground below.

A deep sigh escaped from the young man as he felt tears start to well up in his eyes, but before they could slip out and fall down his face, he heard soft footsteps approaching him and rubbed the back of his hand over his eyes to hide the tears before he saw two crystal clear hooves move up beside him.

He put his hand back down, before following the glass clear hooves and up two strong yet lean crafted legs with soft white hair covering them with shining silver traces throughout, as if it was glittering in the sunlight.

He kept his eyes downcast and closed them, and immediately opened them back up when he felt a soft gentle touch on the side of his face. He looked to his left, seeing the face of his most trusted companion and one of his guardians, Nedra.

Nedra snorted lightly pulling his head back to see his younger friend eye to eye, glittering amethyst meeting gentle amber.

When the young man made no move to say anything, the one before him took the opportunity,

'Young Prince, what troubles you?'

The prince looked up and after searching his friend's eyes and seeing nothing but genuine concern, he began talking quietly,

"I am sorry Nedra, I do not mean to worry you, I just…everything is happening so fast, and I do not know if I am ready, or even prepared enough to take the life of another just to take the throne."

Nedra sighed softly, he knew the young prince was worried about this, ever since he was told that his trial was quickly approaching,

He began talking to him as a friend, not as a guardian beast,

'Yugi, you need not be concerned, I know for a fact that you are ready for this trial, and before you know it, it will be over and things will return to normal.'

The prince, known as Yugi, looked to Nedra again, seeing the soft smile that graced his guardian's face, and couldn't help but smile himself.

Nedra brought his face closer to Yugi's, where the prince just wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, glad that he gave him that little pep talk.

Nedra nickered softly and while the prince's arms were around his neck, he pulled his head up, raising them both up. Yugi opened his eyes again, looking into Nedra's, and smiled happily, setting his forehead against his greatest friend's.

Nedra pushed gently forward, causing Yugi to let him go, and stepped back, and slowly turned around, gesturing for Yugi to climb up on his back,

Yugi, now having a permanent smile on his face, he looked over Nedra, crystalline white hair covering his equine like form, glass clear hooves, smooth gentle face, to his glistening mane and tail, silver strands with sparkling glowing stars flowing slowly within them.

Yugi firmly grabbed onto Nedra's mane and pulled himself up onto his back, locking his legs in place and after giving Nedra an encouraging nod, gave him a firm kick and holding tightly, Nedra reared up on his back feet, emitting a high pitched heavenly sound, and after pawing at the air momentarily, he set his feet back on the ground and took off at a steady gallop.

Yugi held on as Nedra ran smoothly over the terrain, sunlight raining down upon the land.

Nedra snorted loudly, alerting Yugi that he was preparing to speed up and to hold on tightly, and after he felt the grip on his mane tighten, he quickly picked up speed and thundered across the massive meadow heading toward the forest separating the meadowlands from the Castle of the Angels, Yugi's home.

Nedra continued across the meadow, a light sparkling trail of stars and lights flaring behind him from his mane and tail, his hooves emitting a gentle light and leaving glittering prints in his wake.

Yugi held on tightly as he watched the landscape as it rushed by, and after a split second decision crossed his mind, he leaned to the side, guiding Nedra to change his course and start heading to where they both knew a high cliff was, Nedra already knowing what Yugi was planning and picked his speed back up, rushing toward the cliff.

Yugi leaned forward, pushing Nedra to go faster if they were going to get enough speed, and just when the edge came into view, Yugi held on tightly to Nedra's mane.

Nedra ran toward the edge at an alarming speed and after he calculated how much room he needed, he reached a spot about five feet or so from the edge and jumped up and over the side, and leaning his body forward, he propelled himself downwards toward the ground hundreds of feet below.

Neither seemed worried that they were crashing toward the solid rock bottom at the base of the mountain. 

After a few moments of falling, Nedra pulled his front feet upwards and with a burst of white light, two diamond clear wings erupted from his back and after stretching them to their full wingspan, he kicked up and caught the current, quickly carrying them back up and high above the very cliff they had just jumped from.

Nedra continued to gain altitude, flapping his wings strongly and at reaching his planned height, he starightened his back, rising still, that was when Yugi unlocked his legs from Nedra's sides and placed his bare feet on the back of his mount, and jumped up, another bright burst of light, only this time, coming from Yugi's back and revealing two pure white angelic wings.

Yugi was laughing joyfully as his wings were finally free and he took off through the skies, Nedra close behind, nickering playfully alongside his greatest friend.

Both were enjoying the wide open skies, flying around clouds and through them, all of Yugi's previous thoughts of stress far from his mind.

Nedra was watching Yugi flying circles around him, before he noticed a faint movement of white out of the corner of his eye and before he could turn his head to investigate, both him and Yugi got caught up in a large updraft as a form barreled at them and swirled rapidly around them, the clouds blinding them from whatever it was that rushed at them.

Yugi was barely able to catch a glimpse of the form as it stopped flying around them and quickly flew underneath the draft and kicked itself upward straight through the funnel of clouds it had created, causing Yugi to land on something and grab on before it flew up and around, Yugi clenching his eyes shut and holding on tightly to whatever it was that flew up under him.

Nedra after a moment escaped the funnel and balanced himself and regained his composure and frantically searched for the High Prince of Heaven.

He felt another powerful gust of wind as whatever was now there flew by him again, growling a light melodic tune and one he recognized all too well.

Nedra instantly calmed down, he knew there was nothing to fear, and nickering softly he remained in place and when he heard the soft flapping of wings behind him, he turned his head to see the supreme dragon of Heaven, the great guardian of the angels.

Nedra looked to the bright shining dragon, in all her glory, smooth crystalline white scales covering her entire form, claws and talons made of diamond, sharp yet gentle golden eyes, carrying the wisdom of ages within them, two beautifully crafted wings behind her.

Not to mention the young prince hanging on tightly to her neck.

Nedra nickered softly yet again,

'Yugi, it is alright, you can open your eyes.'

Yugi slowly opened his amethyst eyes and saw the massive white dragon beneath him and gasped loudly,

"Apsara! You scared us to death!"

Apsara just growled softly at her prince's complaints.

"Ahh Young Prince, you know you have nothing to fear, besides if you had not wandered into my territory, I would have had no reason to scare you, now would I?"

Yugi blushed slightly in embarrassment, she was right, he was the one who caused Nedra to change course and come flying out here in Apsara's area, and he should have known she was going to show up at one point or another.

Apsara growled softly, turning her head and nudged the young prince's shoulder, causing him to giggle lightly and gently hug the end of the great dragon's face.

Apsara, while she may be the supreme guardian of the angels, Yugi was her greatest friend and she cared the realm over for him.

"Come along Yugi, the council wants to speak with you about your upcoming trial."

Yugi released Apsara's face and looked to Nedra and grimaced a bit in nervousness. He did not want to talk to the council, his father, the current Ruler of Heaven, was the only one who could talk to them and it not be awkward. But if Yugi was going to obtain the throne, he would have to learn sooner or later.

So after a moment of mental preparation, he stood up on Apsara's back, and jumped off and opened his wings back up and began flying back toward the castle to see what his father's council wanted to tell him about his upcoming trail.

Instead of taking the long route this time around, Yugi along with Apsara and Nedra simply flew high above the forest they meant to travel through earlier and bypass all the obstacles, better to go ahead and get the talk over and done with.

Yugi looked down watching all the trees blur past his vision as he continued ahead, seeing many of the angelic creatures from above, many of them having a bright white coat seeing as how shadows were so rare here in Heaven.

Flying past the borderline of the forest, they came into a wide open area before leading up to a massive castle of white stonewashed rock, balconies, towers and bridge ways all over leading to separate areas and wings of the palace.

Yugi loved his home, there was plenty of room to wander and explore and even as old as Yugi was, he still had been unable to see every single room within because there was simply too much to see

Yugi caught the next air current and Apsara and Nedra watched as Yugi picked up speed and headed toward the place where he had grown up.

After Yugi began descending, Nedra followed after to keep up with his prince.

Apsara watched them head down to the front gate and quickly twisted her body tightly wrapped her wings against her back and spiraled down after them sending her down faster than the others, and just before hitting the ground, she opened her wings back up and gracefully landed gently before the two guards at the gate.

Both guards looked to the great guardian and bowed in respect,

"Welcome to the palace Mistress Apsara, it is a pleasure to have you here."

She looked up and watched Yugi and Nedra land right in front of her, making the guards bow once again at the new arrival.

The first guard spoke up,

"Prince Yugi, you are back earlier than usual, you have been known to not return until later in the evening."

Yugi smiled and responded,

"Yes I know, but father informed me that the council wished to speak with me and I do not want to keep them waiting 'all' day."

Nedra nickered softly at the remark,

The second guard turned to Nedra and bowed a third time,

"Greetings Nedra, I trust you have been watching out for our young prince?"

Nedra nodded,

"Indeed I have been gentlemen, I will allow no harm to befall the future heir."

Yugi stood up regally with his hands folded behind his back, something his father did constantly and a habit the young prince picked up.

They all shared a silent moment of respect to Prince Yugi,

Before they started laughing.

The guards were laughing happily alongside the prince and his guardians, such a warm scene where there was no distrust for the royals or disrespect, but simple friendship and harmony between all classes of society.

The guards stood aside and opened the gate, allowing Yugi, Nedra and Apsara to walk inside, all the angels within stopping and smiling to them all. Nodding their heads in respect, bowing slightly or just smiling.

Yugi walked straight from the front door to the staircase leading up towards the throne room, nodding and smiling to those as he walked by.

Upon reaching the top, Nedra walked and stood to the right of the door and Apsara to the left side and sat down so Yugi could talk to the council himself and with his father.

Yugi took a calming breath, and pushed open the door and stepped inside, shutting it back.

Yugi looked straight ahead and saw his father sitting on the throne with his mother, the queen of Heaven right beside him. He smiled brightly knowing both of his parents were here to support him and walked forward.

The King and Queen both smiled proudly at their son as he approached them.

Just before reaching the step leading to the platform the throne sat upon, Yugi stopped and bowed respectfully to his parents, while they nodded their heads in return.

Yugi then stepped up onto the platform and approached his mother and embraced her in a tight hug which was happily returned.

The King looked to his son and smiled,

"Yugi, we know you are nervous about your trial, but we have spoken with the council and they have agreed to a term we believe you will be glad to know."

Yugi looked to his father with a quizzical look,

"The council agreed that you may have two individuals accompany you on your trial, and you may choose whomever you please."

Yugi smiled excitedly, he could choose who came with him to the Land Between Realms?

"Really? I can have someone come with me?" Yugi asked, making sure he heard right.

The King nodded.

Yugi smiled widely, he was so worried he would have to go about this trail alone and that was why he was nervous, he still wasn't happy about the whole "having to kill another person to pass" bit, but this at least gave him a spark of motivation he needed.

Yugi's mother frowned slightly and softly held her son's hand, making him look at her and wondered what had upset her so quickly.

"Yugi, we know you have what it takes to pass this trial, and with your two companions joining you to protect you and help you, we know you will be alright, but I still want you to be careful and cautious of all things around you during that time you are away."

Yugi kneeled down on his knees and held his mother's hand gently, placing a light kiss on the top of them.

"Mother, I will be fine, I know I can pass this as well, all I have to do is capture the Prince of Hell's soul and return home. Surely that will not be as difficult since I will not be alone."

The King spoke back up,

"Yugi, you must understand, that the Prince of Hell, is just that, he 'is' the prince of Hell, meaning he ranks higher than a great majority of the demons that dwell in that realm. Demons are malicious creatures that will try and cause you harm as soon as they realize who you are."

Yugi stayed kneeled down holding his mother's hands as his father continued.

"Demons are also known for their ability to deceive and harm anyone no matter their rank or place, he will 'not' spare you if you are found, so you must be extremely cautious at all times. Do not let your guard down and keep those with you close by and you will be fine."

Yugi's mother seemed to be getting more upset as her husband kept on, this was her son going into the Land Between Realms to prove he was ready to someday take the throne and rule Heaven just as well as the current ruler, but that did not make it any easier on her.

Yugi looked back at his mother and frowned softly, softly tracing a tear away before it fell from her eye,

"Mother, I will be fine, I will not fail you or father, I will come back, I promise."

Yugi's smiled softly, and after searching her son's face and looking into his eyes seeing the pride and strength within them, she smiled as well, embracing her son again.

Yugi then stood up and stepped down from the platform and started headed toward the door from whence he came,

"Yugi?"

The prince stopped and looked back at his father whom had called him,

"You do not have much time left before your trial, so you will have to choose your two companions as soon as possible and choose them wisely."

Yugi smiled again,

"Do not fear father, I have already decided who they will be."

Both his father and mother looked at him surprised,

"But you have only known about this for a few minutes, how could you have already chosen who they will be?"

Yugi looked down at the floor and smiled even more,

"Because of all the habitants of Heaven, these two are the only ones I would want coming with me."

"Well, if that is the case, then who are they?"

Yugi looked toward the door where he knew his two choices sat right outside.

"I am taking Nedra and Apsara with me."

Both looked at him even more shocked than before.

"You are taking your guardian beast and the light dragon of Heaven with you to the Land Between Realms?" they asked at the same time.

Yugi merely nodded and starting walking again.

Yugi opened the door, this time to step outside, as the King and Queen watched Nedra and Apsara stand up from each side of the door and follow Yugi down the staircase right before the door closed.

Yugi's father smiled proudly, Nedra was without a doubt, Yugi's most trusted companion for he has had Nedra since he was a child and Nedra was just a young colt, and Apsara was the strongest creature in Heaven, known for her wisdom and power.

They both knew they had nothing to worry about, and wished Yugi the best of luck and that the trail would go smoothly and be over before they knew it.

Yugi began climbing a different staircase leading to the highest tower of the palace with Nedra and Apsara close behind. Upon reaching Yugi's room, they all walked inside Nedra taking a place next Yugi's bed while Apsara laid down in front of the door leading to Yugi's balcony wile Yugi sat down on his bed.

Nedra looked to Yugi,

'So Yugi, what did the council have to say?'

Yugi shook his head,

"The 'council' had nothing to say, they were not there, but mother and father has told me that the council had told them that I am allowed two individuals to join me during my trail."

Nedra and Apsara both lifted their heads, paying full attention. Who was Yugi going to take? And would they be able to protect him if they were not there?

Apsara expressed her concern,

"Yugi? Who ever is joining you, will they be able to protect you? Are they strong enough to help fight off any demons who cross your path?"

Yugi nodded,

"Yes, they will be able to protect me as well as both are strong enough to fend off any demons who cross our path."

'Well Yugi," he expressed with a sad tone, "Who will be going with you?"

Yugi smiled, knowing they both were worried that it might not be them.

"It is you two."

Both looked at him surprised.

"Nedra, Apsara, both of you were my choice to have come with me."

Both instantly perked up, knowing they would be going and would use all their power to protect their prince and bring him back after they succeeded in passing the trail.

"Well, the trail begins shortly, we have to train and prepare every waking moment until then so we will be ready."

Both nodded in agreement.

"We begin first thing in the morning."

---In Hell---

Ketegdra, Aetonyx and Prince Yami were approaching the front gate to the palace of the Demons,

"Yami, your trial begins in a short time, perhaps we should train some to strengthen your skills in case the Angels have something we may not be prepared for."

Yami looked to Ketegdra and smiled,

"Yes, that is a wonderful idea, we will begin training tomorrow, but for now, we must tell my father that there is an assassin somewhere in the realm and they must be found before they try causing any more trouble."

'You must focus my Prince, this trial will not be easy."

Yami nodded and reached the gate, the two guards standing there stiffening in fear at the prince's presence and opened the door, allowing him as well as Aetonyx and the shadow dragon of Hell inside.

-----------------------------

So now the Demons and the Angels are preparing for our prince's trials, who will succeed? Who will fail? What lies in wait for Yami when he returns? 

Keep an eye out for the next chapter of Trails of a Prince.


	4. Preparations for the Trial

Welcome back all, thank you so much for your interest in this story, it is more popular than I first imagined it would be

Welcome back all, thank you so much for your interest in this story, it is more popular than I first imagined it would be. Which really makes me happy. So now that we all know who our dear Princes are, as well as their guardian beasts and who is accompanying them on their trials, it is time to show you the crossing of paths.

I DO own my OC's Ketegdra, Apsara, Nedra and Aetonyx, so do not take them or use them without my permission.

There should not be anything that passes my previous warnings, however if you come across something that bugs you, go ahead and hit the backspace button and save us all a little stress and unneeded drama.

Enjoy!

--

Chapter 4 – Preparation for the Trials

--In Hell--

The High Prince of Hell, known as Yami, was walking down the main hallway of the palace, toward the throne room where his father would no doubt be, performing some form of legal matters, as the King of Hell, he held an important role, and one Yami planned on holding himself someday.

Following close behind was the prince's guardian beast, Aetonyx, the equine-like creature with great strength and a need to protect and care for his prince with his life.

Bringing up the back of the line, was the great shadow dragon of Hell, Ketegdra, the one responsible for protecting the royal family, however only showing a real interest in the High Prince, the future ruler of the realm.

Demon soldiers were lined up along the corridors of the palace, each standing with a solid stance and all wearing emotionless masks. They were passed without a second thought as Yami was heading to his father with a purpose,

To tell his father whom he had chosen to accompany him on his trial to the Land Between Realms, as well as to inform him that the royal family was being plotted against so that they may be eradicated before it becomes an issue.

Reaching the door leading to the throne room, Yami slammed his hands against the heavy iron doors, causing them to crash open and banging against the adjacent wall, walking in purposefully with Aetonyx and Ketegdra close behind.

All noise that had been going on beforehand had ceased, as Yami looked ahead he saw he had interrupted a meeting with his father and his council.

Yami's father, The King of Hell, looked up to see his son had entered and he appeared to have a look of deep concern on his face. He knew Yami knew better than to come crashing in here like that unless it was important.

The council members were all looking at Yami like he was some enraged lunatic for acting and entering the way he did, that was no way for the High Prince to behave.

Before the head councilman could voice his disdain, Aetonyx appeared from behind Yami and stood by his prince's side, bold and intimidating as ever.

All the members gasped and awed in surprise however when Ketegdra walked in and stood directly behind Yami, standing up on her hind legs and stretching her wings, making it seem like she was creating a dome around him, and making her appear larger and fiercer than normal.

Ketegdra knew the council would not dare question the great shadow dragon and so made her presence known.

The council looked from Aetonyx, to Ketegdra, then to Yami, and after hearing a concerned sigh from the King, they all looked back to see the King had closed his eyes and waved the council off on their way.

All the members of the council had bowed in respect to the King, and turned slightly and gave a respectful nod to the prince and his guardians, then they all exited the throne room. Some glancing at the prince with disappointment, others with a snobby attitude but not showing it to the prince himself.

After they all were gone, Yami approached his father and nodding his head in respect, began stating his concerns.

"Father, someone is plotting against the family."

Yami's father widened his eyes at his son's words, Yami would not have said this if he didn't think there was indeed something going on, and he knew this was no matter to take lightly.

"Yami, what makes you think someone is after us?"

"Your son was attacked out in the wasteland, and he was targeted for the sole purpose that he is the future heir to the throne."

The King looked at Ketegdra, eyes wide.

"Yami? What were you doing out in the wasteland? And what do you mean 'attacked'?"

Yami sighed, he knew his father disapproved of him traveling through the wasteland 'alone', apparently Aetonyx was not company enough to comfort his father.

"I was searching for Ketegdra because I needed to speak with her about an urgent matter,"

"What was urgent enough that you just could not ask us to summon her for you?"

"Father, you know Ketegdra would not come unless either you or I summoned her, you were busy at the time, and you forbid me from calling her unless the council deemed it important, and you saw them just now, they are not very fond of me."

"Because as the great shadow dragon, she has more important things to do than follow you around."

"Whatever the reason, I went to find her because I have asked her to accompany me on my trial."

His father's eyes got even wider.

"You are asking Ketegdra to go with you to the Land Between Realms?"

Ketegdra nodded her head in response.

"That is insane son, you know she is needed here."

"I know that but she is also the only other individual I would have come with me, because I trust her with my life."

"I had no idea you had such trust in her."

"I do."

Yami looked back at Ketegdra, both locked eyes for a moment, as Yami remembered how she had saved him from his assassin out in the wasteland, all he had to do was call out to her and she came to his rescue.

"Your Highness, I would be honored to join the High Prince on his quest, besides, with me by his side, he is more likely to succeed."

The King looked at her, yes, that was true, she was the most powerful creature in the realm and would indeed be a wonderful addition to his group.

A sigh of defeat.

"Alright, so Ketegdra is joining you, whom is the other?"

"Aetonyx."

He decided not to say anything against it, he knew that Yami and Aetonyx have been attached at the hip since he was born and would not leave him behind on his most important adventure.

"Very well, so Ketegdra and Aetonyx are joining you, I trust your judgment and I know you will be fine."

Yami smiled softly, his father and himself had their times when they didn't see eye to eye, but in the end, they ended up understanding the others actions.

"Now what was this that you were attacked in the wasteland?"

Yami had hoped that his father would not ask about that.

"We were searching for Ketegdra when we were attacked."

His father was listening closely,

"Aetonyx was struck down, and some unknown poison was used to completely paralyze him, something I have never seen before."

The King's eyes narrowed in thought, a poison that rendered Aetonyx helpless?

"Then some guy I have never seen before began advancing on me, he even mentioned that 'his boss' was planning on stripping me of my title."

The King's eyes widened more,

Yami continued, "Father, someone is targeting me, and if that is the case, to try and take my title, I am concerned they will try and target you as well."

"You have nothing to fear Yami, as King, I am stronger than any other demon in the realm, and to get to me, they would have to go through a tremendous amount of work to do so, and that is highly unlikely."

Yami lowered his head slightly in concern, he did not wish anything to befall his father while on his journey, for if he was in the Land Between Realms, if something were to happen, Yami would not know about it until his return and by then it would be too late to do anything.

Aetonyx looked to his prince and his distressed frown and snorted softly, snapping Yami out of his slight daze and looking back to his father.

'Yami, I assure you, you have nothing to fear, you need to concentrate on your trail and returning victorious."

Yami, Aetonyx and Ketegdra stood and listened to what the King had to say.

"Angels may be creatures of light, but they are known for their cunning and trickery, just as we are, they can become a challenge if not handled delicately. In past trials, the demon prince has failed because the angel prince was able to manipulate him and destroy him."

Yami showed no concern.

"There is no reason to be worried as far as that father, I will not allow myself to be tricked by an angel, I will capture his soul and bring it back here and take my place as the next king."

Yami's father, Aetonyx and Ketegdra looked upon the High Prince with pride, knowing he was fully capable of completing this mission and succeeding.

However, Yami's father was not about to let one specific piece of this conversation go unanswered,

"Yami, what exactly happened to make you say that this stranger 'attacked' you?"

Yami stiffened slightly, not even enough to be noticed, he was really hoping his father would not keep questioning this part.

After looking down at the floor, and balling up his fists in anger, Yami just came out with it,

"He …was…"

Yami sighed in a frustrated tone, he didn't want to say it, but he knew he was going to leave this room without saying it,

His father was waiting patiently for an answer,

After a defeated sigh, he loosened his fists and took a deep breath,

"Father, that man was going to rape me…."

The King's eyes widened in shock, who would dare to try and rape the High Prince? When the law strictly states that anyone who lays a hand on any member of the royal family will be punished by death and damnation.

Without any hint of rage in his voice, he calmly said to his son,

"Continue…"

"After Aetonyx was struck down, I went to try and help him but was tackled to the ground, he was physically stronger than I was, so he easily overpowered me and bound my wrists behind my back so I could not retaliate,"

Aetonyx snorted almost inaudibly, he was unable to prevent it from happening, he was still paralyzed from the poison to save Yami, and felt responsible for it,

"He put his hands under my shirt while he had me pinned, but after a few minutes I don't know, it happened so fast, next thing I knew, he flipped me onto my back and dragged me under him, I just did the first thing that came to mind,"

"The young prince called for me."

Ketegdra knew Yami was getting uncomfortable talking about this subject and so finished it for him.

The King looked to Ketegdra and they locked eyes for a moment, long enough for the great shadow dragon to see the immense relief in his eyes for her saving Yami from that horrible experience.

The High Prince however still had his eyes downcast, until he heard his father call his name and so looked up to see him gesturing for him to approach the throne, which he did hesitantly.

Standing before his father, Yami watched as the King reached out his hand for his son's.

Yami knew where this was going and instead of fighting against it, he lifted his right hand and showed it to the King.

Yami's father gasped lightly at seeing the deep cuts encircling his son's wrist, and seeing the blood dried on the skin mixed with dirt and brimstone from the wasteland.

"Go to the healer Yami, get those taken care of and concentrate on your trial, I will handle the matter of your attacker,"

Yami nodded quickly and tried to remove himself from the room as fast as possible, unfortunately it was not fast enough,

"Yami,"

Said prince stopped in his tracks, knowing it was seen, his other injury aside from his wrists and his face, he waited for his father to say something,

"Get your side stitched up too, I can see the blood running through your shirt, bear in mind, leather doesn't absorb so well."

Yami looked at his side, seeing the faint stain in his black leather shirt and wiped his hand across it, smearing blood over the skin wear it bled through, he nodded his head and continued out of the throne room with Aetonyx and Ketegdra close behind.

After the iron door had closed with their departure, the King sat on his throne, taking in all that his son and the great guardian dragon had told him, when another entered the room.

"My Highness, what troubles you?"

The King looked to his right to see his younger brother standing there clad in his dark mage robes, he sighed lightly and looked ahead of him,

"It is something between my son and I, I will take care of it myself."

"But my King, surely whatever it is can be handled by your council and myself."

"No, something is happening within the realm and I must get to the bottom of it before my son's life gets into any more danger."

"Danger? Sire, if the prince is being threatened, we must find the culprit."

"Do not concern yourself with it, I will handle this myself and that is my final decision, understand?"

The King's brother merely nodded his head in respect and walked back from whence he came, leaving the King to his thoughts, and begin planning to find whoever was behind the attack on his son.

--In Heaven—

Yugi was sitting on the railing of the balcony attached to his area of the castle, looking out across the beautifully lit up sky, watching the solar flares glide across the clouded horizon.

Nedra awoke from his slumber at the foot of Yugi's massive bed when he realized the weight from Yugi's feet was missing during one of his many shiftings during his sleep.

Apsara was sitting up with her tail wrapped around her feet and her head nodded down over her chest with her wings tucked back, growling very softly in her sleep, she had heard Yugi awaken and exit the room but felt it best to leave him be, with his upcoming trial, he needed some time to prepare himself mentally.

Nedra however, was concerned of his young prince's whereabouts and so got up off the bed and stepped lightly across the floor, the bright sparkles from his hooves fading into the crystalline floor as he walked toward the door leading out to the balcony and looked around.

Nedra looked to the left side of the balcony and saw Yugi sitting there, deep in thought, and slowly walked out and lightly rested his head on his lap.

Yugi, now snapped back into reality, looked down to see his guardian's head there, and smiled softly before gently stroking the soft hair of Nedra's mane.

The guardian closed his eyes and nickered lightly in response to his prince's touches.

"Nedra?"

Said guardian opened his eyes and glanced up into his prince's with a curious look,

"Do you really think I can pass this trial?"

"Of course you can my prince, you possess all the qualities of your mother and father and will without a doubt rule a prosperous realm."

"That's just it Nedra, I possess both qualities of 'both' of my parents, but I have yet to find someone that I believe would be worthy enough to stand by me and help me bring this prosperity to Heaven, what if I am destined to be alone?"

"Yugi, you are an amazing individual, and you will find the one whom you feel complete with, the one who brings out the best in you, there is no chance that you will stay alone forever."

Yugi smiled brightly, and hugged Nedra around his neck, glad he was there to comfort and reassure him through his times of doubt.

"Now come along my prince, you need your rest, and we must begin some training before we go to the Land Between Realms."

Yugi nodded and got up off the railing and walked back inside and crawled under his covers and drifted off into a peaceful sleep while Nedra settled himself back at the foot of the bed and dozed off as well.

--In Hell, in a deserted area of the realm—

"I want you two to keep an eye on his highness and that blasted guardian of his."

"But sir, we told you what happened with…"

"I don't care for your excuses, you 'will' follow the prince and keep tabs on him and his whereabouts, you will be his escorts until the day he departs for his trial, we need to gather as much as we can about Lord Ketegdra while she is out in the open for us to observe so we can know her weak spot so she will be easily disposed of upon their return."

"You are going to target Lord Ketegdra as well!?"

"Yes, without the great shadow dragon to protect the royal family and oppose me, the prince will fall even harder once he learns of his father's sudden passing."

"Sir, we aren't sure we can handle all this responsibility, taking down the King of hell, and the Great Shadow Dragon as well as the high prince, the realm will be in an uproar if they learn of this."

"Which is why they won't, once Ketegdra is out of the way, and Yami finds out about his father whom will be taken care of myself, Yami will willingly give me the title of King and I will be the next Ruler."

"The prince will never willingly give anyone his title of King if his father passes on, how do you plan on achieving that?"

A devious grin crossed the shadow mage's face.

"Because the prince will never suspect that I, the King's own brother, will dispose of the great ruler personally, and with the shock of that, combined with the utter loss he will be suffering from losing the great shadow dragon as well as his guardian beast Aetonyx, he will have no choice but to obey my commands."

The two young soldiers stood there trembling slightly in fear at the King's younger brother, and Yami's uncle, speaking this way, planning to practically overthrow the whole Realm and claim it for himself.

"The high prince, is not one that falls too easily sir."

A darkened glare was aimed at the soldier who had spoken and he trembled more noticeable under the intense gaze.

"What exactly are you implying? That I can't succeed in my plan? Because of some snot nosed prince?"

"No sir, just Prince Yami, he is highly skilled in all battle arts of the realm, and his stamina and strength rival those of his father now, he won't easily give up the title to the throne, no matter the cost, he cares too much about the realm's future to give it up without a fight."

Another darkened grin,

"Perhaps so, but in the event that does become an issue, there is one way that will guarantee my success."

Both looked at the Shadow Mage confusedly.

"If the dear little prince does not willingly give me the title, I shall rip it from him along with his innocence and any strength the brat carries."

Both soldiers opened their eyes widely, if it came down to it, the king's brother would go as far as raping the High Prince to ensure his victory and become King.

The dark laughter of the shadow mage echoed throughout the abandoned ruins as he was becoming even more enticed by the idea of taking the prince in such a way, he would need some form of entertainment as King and who better than his own nephew? Where he could crush the young one's hopes and dreams daily and rule Hell with an iron fist.

"Yes, my plan is flawless, keep an eye on the Prince and Ketegdra, and report back to me once he departs for his trial."

Both nodding silently, still feeling very uncomfortable about all this, being that close to Lord Ketegdra, the one who disintegrated the one person who went after Prince Yami for trying to bring harm to him, both were sure that Ketegdra and the King's brother would not be a fight easily won.

The trio dispersed for the night and readied themselves for the massive task at hand.

The future of the realm of Hell and the destinies of the royal family being entwined in danger, power and death.

Prince Yami, the prince of Hell, Prince Yugi, the prince of Heaven, both unaware of the danger and perilous journey ahead of them and what lies for them during their trial as well as what awaits them upon their return.

--

There it is, after Ra knows how long, this chapter is finally done and posted, I apologize profusely for the massively long time it took to update. So much going on, drama, work, and procrastination issues from hell and back XDD

I appreciate all my readers who are still watching out for this fic and I love you all!!

Please review if you still remain a reader, maybe it will help feel more inspired to update sooner since I am having major deals with that lately x.x

Thank you for reading!!


End file.
